Legend of the Cryptids wiki FAQ
Use this page to look up Frequently Asked Questions this wiki. What is Legend of the Cryptids Wiki? This wiki is a fan run online encyclopedia. We are dedicated to being the best source of knowledge for all your Legend of the Cryptids needs. When was the wiki founded? The wiki was founded on June 7, 2012 by Shane613. Who are this wiki's administrators? The following are the wiki's current active administrators: *Congo1 *Les Thompson *Beboper *ZZFourthZz *Constriction Is this wiki run by Applibot? No. This site is completely run by fans and those unrelated to Applibot (save for employees or personnel acting in an anonymous capacity. Can you help me with technical issues related to the game? Not really. Outside of advice, there isn't much we can do. Please contact Applibot personally. Their contact info is on this page. Can I help edit this wiki? Anyone is allowed to help contribute! We are continuously looking for more active contributors, so don't be afraid to take the initiative and add something that hasn't already been added! What am I allowed to edit? Almost everything on the wiki is editable by all users. Some areas of the site can only be edited by registered wiki users and wiki admin, as well as Wikia staff. If you can edit it, and think you can make a page better, we encourage you to take the initiative and help out! Just be mindful that some areas of the site require community discussion before changes can be made. How can I learn to help? Our Community Portal is a great place to start. There are links to tutorials to help you get into the groove of wiki editing. As well, there are links to areas of the site that need tending to. Where can I contact other wiki users? Beside the comments sections of all our pages, our Forum is a great place to chat, hang out, or get help with anything related to the game or the wiki. Can I suggest major changes to the wiki? Yes! All ideas and suggestions are welcome. Please see the Wiki Suggestions board of our forum to suggest major changes. Can I become an admin? Anyone can be admin on the wiki. In general, we are looking for people who are polite and friendly, who actively contribute to the wiki, and have a competent knowledge of wiki editing. In general, we are looking for those that make a positive impact on the site, and lead by example. If you think that's you, contact User:Beboper regarding adminship. Are there rules on the wiki? Yes. In general, be friendly and polite to others, and don't destroy or deface the work that's set up on the wiki. For more information on our site rules, see Legend of the Cryptids Wiki:Rules and Guidelines. Are there particular page guidelines I should follow? Yes. In general, pages should be written in a neutral perspective and free from opinion (unless it's a gameplay guide or something similar). Good grammar and syntax is a must! For more information on page guidelines, please see Legend of the Cryptids Wiki:Rules and Guidelines. Templates What are templates? Templates are special pages that can be replicated on other pages. The goal is to reduce duplication and promote consistency between pages. A good example of a template is our Template:Infobox card which is found on all of our card pages. How do I use this wiki's templates? Simply insert the main template tag into pages, and add and edit the parameters. Many templates can simply be copy and pasted to other pages. For more information on templates and how to use them, see Legend of the Cryptids Wiki:Templates. Category:FAQs